Five Prompts, Five One-Shots
by it'sheadversusheart
Summary: Five different short scenarios with Kaitlyn and Seth. Ratings, points in time and genres may vary. (Okay, so maybe mostly fluff.) Kaitlyn/Seth Rollins.
1. Rain

The first installment to this five part series! I hope you guys enjoy these Sethlyn one-shots. Just as a reminder, these ignore real life relationships.

Prompt #1: Rain

* * *

This certainly wasn't the first time this had happened. In fact, it was one of many.

Of course, the one day she'd risked not taking a hoodie to the gym, a freaking storm just had to be on the cards. Just before she had left her hotel a few hours before she made sure to have a good read of the weather prediction for the day, which, right now, was looking to be terribly inaccurate.

There was also the fact that little over an hour ago, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and it was certainly a comforting temperature. Perfect, in fact. But now, the breeze was becoming progressively cooler and the size of the darkening clouds looming above her suggested that this wasn't going to end so well. After all, she was stood there wearing three quarter running leggings, running shoes and a loose t-shirt that didn't really serve as too much purpose considering she had a sports bra on underneath anyway.

Kaitlyn frowned to herself in thought. "Okay, maybe if I run..." she muttered to herself, continuing to walk towards the shack that sold the fresh mango smoothies she'd been dying for all day. The former Diva had held off until now to get it so it would encourage her even more to kill another session at the gym. That very thing was what Kaitlyn prided herself on. She was definitely feeling the effects of it right now.

Sighing, she entered the shop and ordered the smoothie. It was then that she turned around with a grimace at the sound of the rain patting harshly on the window. Oh yeah, it was about to rain hard alright.

The former champion shook her head. It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world she had to face she supposed, maybe she could do with a cool down... She thanked the other woman at the counter for her smoothie, paid and headed out. She noticed that there was a shelter of sorts over the empty seating area close by, so maybe if this was a passing shower she could stay there until it stopped... then absolutely run for it.

Kaitlyn brisk walked straight over to where the sheltered area was, managing to get almost completely soaked within a matter of seconds of being out in the rain. Typical. "Damn it," she hissed as she sat down on one of the seats. Metal and cold. Fantastic.

"Interesting attire for the day, ma'am." Kaitlyn almost jumped out of her goosebump-covered skin at the unexpected voice. Looking more than a little surprised, she looked up to see a well-covered up Seth Rollins standing above her. It took her a moment to gather her thoughts, but she managed to respond eventually. "Hilarious. You know, I could have done with you hours beforehand to warn me about this freaking torrential downpour approaching summer."

Seth said nothing to that, only pulling out the chair right beside her and sitting down. He rested his forearms across his knees and looked up at her. "Cold?" he asked, a look of concern in his face as he noticed the way Kaitlyn was lightly shaking. She looked down at him and caught his pretty brown eyes, nodding.

The Shield member sat up straight and pulled the zipper down the hooded jacket he was wearing. Removing it, he draped it over Kaitlyn's shoulders and made sure it was wrapped around her properly. Her smile of gratefulness was momentarily lost as she saw his bare arms. "But... now you'll be cold..."

"Not to worry," he smiled. "I went for a jog around here so I'm still pretty warmed up for now," he told her, adjusting the jacket even more to make sure it was warming her up. The gesture was so kind, she thought.

"You got a house show here, then?" Kaitlyn asked him with a small smile which Seth then returned.

"Yeah, a few actually. Just thought I'd give myself a breather and have some time to myself. And you know, running into you unexpectedly is actually better than free time alone."

Kaitlyn could do nothing but giggle foolishly and look down. She then realised that Seth had gotten just a little bit closer to her, not closer to the point were they were mere centimetres apart, but closer none the less. "How is Celestial Bodiez going?" His voice had gone so soft and more quieter, and Kaitlyn couldn't help the grin that was brought to her face when she looked up at him. "It's going well at the moment, thank you for asking. How's Evolution treatin' ya'?"

That drew a laugh from the man. "Pretty crappy. Nothin' we can't handle, though." They both laughed again, meeting each others eyes. Seth moved his eyes over her face, being reminded of all of her pretty features that he has honestly missed. "You still watch?"

"Of course. I'd hate to miss Ninja Rollins in action," she mocked, again bringing that sweet laugh from Seth.

"That's great to hear, I'm flattered."

Neither of them had noticed that the rain had stopped and neither of them seemed to care. They had actually been sat there for quite a while and the two of them were starting to get cold again. Seth could feel the prickly cool breeze over his skin and it was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. He also noticed that Kaitlyn was starting to shiver slightly again even with the hooded jacket over her. Without thinking, Seth finally spoke, grabbing Kaitlyn's attention. "Do you wanna maybe go somewhere where it isn't annoyingly cold. Or I could just take you back to your hotel room."

"Well, I'm... free tonight if you maybe want to go somewhere. I mean, only if you're free-"

"That sounds great," Seth cut in. He couldn't help but notice that Kaitlyn was starting to skip on her words a little and blush. She was adorable. Seth had never really been this close to her in this kind of situation before and it was really something. This woman was gorgeous and so lovely, and he couldn't believe it took him this long to realise it. "So, I'll take you back to your room for now so you can get ready? I know of somewhere nice."

There was that smile again - a smile that he was getting out of her. "Absolutely. I can't wait."

The two of them stood up and pushed the chairs back under the table, the awful screeching of metal grazing over concrete making them frown. Kaitlyn didn't forget to pick up her smoothie, the smoothie she hadn't actually had any of, which was crazy considering she'd be dying for it all day. But she had completely forgotten about it, much like everything else, including the rain. She took a sip, enjoying the beverage more than ever in Seth's company.

As they began to walk away, Seth casually curled his arm around Kaitlyn's waist. It was an innocent gesture and one that both of them didn't mention, they just simply enjoyed the company of one another. In response, Kaitlyn returned the very same motion to Seth. The both of them were unknowingly thinking about just how fortunate they both were to run into one another and how great the whole thing had been so far.

And it was far from over.


	2. Roses

Thank you to those following this and for the lovely reviews!

Prompt #2: Roses

* * *

If there was one thing that did not appeal to Kaitlyn even so much as slightly, it was the lovey-dovey heartfelt crap. The whole aspect of the romance thing was something that she tended to avoid at the best of times, and she made sure to make it clear that it just wasn't her thing. Although, in spite of this, the smile that lit up her face at that moment was something that just couldn't be covered up. Be it a smile of amusement, or endearment, it was certainly evident as she looked down at the long-stemmed, thornless red rose that was tucked just underneath a shirt in her duffle bag.

This was also the second one of the night.

There had also been one on the make-up desk where only Kaitlyn went to get ready for her matches. The two of them were very much the same so she supposed they had been in a bunch, not separate. Fact being, they were there to make her chuckle and to make her eyes roll, because the person who had left them there knew that would be her exact reaction. If that person was there, it would come definitely with an arm punch, too.

Shaking her head with a smile, Kaitlyn examined the rose, noting how fresh and unblemished it was. She wasn't prepared to do the cliche 'taking in a huge sniff' thing, because honestly, she didn't really like the smell of roses. She never got the deal with them. What worried her was where the rest of the bunch was and whether or not she or someone else would find it.

The Diva picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, the rose still in her hand as she left the locker room. She supposed that Seth would have left by now as it was getting pretty late. The show was close to being over and he had had his match. The woman didn't know whether to be offended that he hadn't waited and met up with her to go back to their hotel room, or intrigued as to what he had planned for her. For the latter, Kaitlyn was slightly worried. She knew he had been the one to leave the roses, regardless of how innocent and unsuspicious he had seemed earlier on in the night. Kaitlyn knew this was all just to mess with her.

"Wow, someone's after a little more than they can handle," a blonde woman joked as she approached Kaitlyn. The hybrid diva gave off a short laugh as Summer Rae eyed the rose in her hand.

"Don't get too excited, this is hopeless romantic Seth we're dealing with here," she twisted the rose between her finger and thumb, scoffing. "Either that, or I've bagged myself one creepy ass stalker."

Summer laughed, pushing her handbag a little more up her shoulder. "You know, it'd be a lot more interesting if it was the latter."

"Yeah, too bad my life will never hit that level of enthralling."

Summer grabbed the phone out of her jean pocket just as it started ringing, seeing Fandango's name over the screen. "It's Johnny, I gotta go. Let me know how you special little night goes, Kait." Summer headed off with a wink and a wave.

"You too, dear."

* * *

Kaitlyn had returned to the hotel within half an hour or so. She hadn't eaten or heard anything from Seth still, she just hoped that he was back in their room asleep or something. The woman had considered getting a bite to eat before heading back, but it was pretty dark and she wasn't comfortable with walking into some fast food place and eating there without Seth. Plus she definitely wasn't up for eating anything fried and greasy. Unfortunately, junk food was probably the only possible source of food she would be getting unless her and Seth went out somewhere. Which, right now, seemed unlikely.

The Diva ran a hand through her two toned hair and let out a tired sigh. She walked out of the elevator, relieved to finally be in front of her door. Hopefully sleep would be on the cards very soon.

Swiping her card to enter, she walked through the door. The huff she was ready to exhale got caught in her throat at what she saw. The room looked beautiful. The hotel room itself was a lovely sight, but what she saw right now was something else. The lights had been dimmed down to the perfect luminosity and there were scented candles set all over the room. The smell of fireside marshmallow treats coated the room making if feel so comforting. Over on the bed, the sheets were covered with red rose petals and the pillows were positioned just how she liked.

It was almost perfect. There was one thing missing, and at that moment, that one thing came out of the bathroom and hugged Kaitlyn from behind. The Diva jerked a little at the sudden contact but was so relieved that he was here with her. "Like it?" Seth asked, his face nuzzling her neck.

"It's... beautiful. I can't believe you did this for me."

He turned her in his grasp to face him. Kaitlyn noticed that he had his hair down but it actually wasn't damp for once. It looked almost fluffy. "I know full well this type of stuff isn't your thing, but I figured I had to make an effort like this for you some time. So... here it is."

"You're adorable." She kissed him gently but with a firm grip, her arms coming up around his neck. He responded all the same, his hands coming up to move over her arms, fingertips stroking over the skin as he continued to kiss her so tenderly, being so gentle with her.

Both pulled away from the kiss, but Kaitlyn's arms remained where they were and her fingers tangled in his soft hair. "I was thinking we could order room service, or maybe go to some restaurant of your choice, seeing as I know you probably haven't eaten."

"Room service for now? Maybe we can go out tomorrow and get something."

"That's what we'll do, then," he smiled, leaning down for another quick kiss.

Kaitlyn looked at him for a moment then laughed. "I still can't believe this happened."

"Yeah, neither can I, I'm just happy you took it well and didn't kick me out of the room for the night," Seth shrugged with smile. "Just...don't tell the guys, I guess? You know, Shield reputation and all."

Both Kaitlyn and Seth laughed together at that. Their faces came closer together again and Seth brought up his hand to stroke her cheek with his thumb, her cheeks had noticeably reddened even in the dim light. "I'll keep it between us, I guess. Considering how much you've changed my outlook on this whole romance thing. For now."

"I'm glad, because you deserve all this from me." He brought her over to the bed which she fell back on. Seth hovered just above her, coming down to kiss her softly once again, then bringing his head back up to look at her. "I love you."

"I love you so much."

They both laid there a little longer, occasionally bringing in one another for a kiss, and laughing for reasons they themselves didn't know, but all they knew is they hadn't had a night like this before so far in their relationship and it really was beautiful. The thrill of the moment was something neither of them had ever had before. From then on they just knew that there would be so many more of these moments to come.


End file.
